Shadow of the Dragons
by Amerstaru
Summary: The memories of his former self were like the faint traces of the distant landscape. They where hardly there.
1. Day 0: Farewell My Beloved

I do not own either Shadow of the Colossus (SotC) or Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. They belong to their original owners Team Ico and Bethesda Softworks. Other than that enjoy the story and criticize because I'm a bit new to FF and I'm sorry if Wander or some other characters are a little OOC.

The ravenette fought ferociously against the white wind's grasp as it tried to suck him into the vortex of holy light. He continued to struggle pointlessly with the single goal of reaching the alter where she was laid. He couldn't give up now, not after fighting sixteen leviathans, Colossi, which had barred his way from resurrecting his dead love. Seconds turned into minutes then hours as the endless fight raged on. The teen could hear the screams of protest as he neared his limit and soon found himself getting farther and farther away. The winds took a firm hold to him and he now knew he could never escape. One last smile graced his lips as he admitted defeat and spare one last look upon the alter. If only he could feel her warmth again, just one last time before it was all gone. Tears stung his eyes as he uttered to her the last sentence that would never reach her ears "I'm sorry Mono."

Wow this was a little frustrating. I hope you guys like the opening and please don't hurt me x


	2. Day One: Howling Winds

Disclaimer: I do not own either Shadow of the Colossus (SotC) or Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim

With that said, hope you enjoy this chapter!

The winds howled viciously as the snow pelted a lone figure who dared to brave the storm. He was an old man in his late seventies, grey hair whipped wildly in the winds as he drew up his olive colored cloak, threatening to be snatched at a moment's notice. He wandered about aimlessly, looking for the few remaining sheep that were now at the mercy of the deathly blizzard.

Having not the ability to see far in front of him, the old man slipped on a patch of ice and in attempt to regain his balance injured his leg as he fell. He let out a groan of pain before something flashed in the corner of his eye. He steadily got up, making sure not to put pressure on his now injured limb and proceeded to limp over towards the general direction of the object of interest. His foot eventually bumped into something. He bent down, praying to the divines that what he had seen were not the lifeless bodies of his precious livestock. As he squinted, he let out a gasp as he realized what he had seen.

Lying before him, buried in snow was a deathly pale teen with snow covered auburn hair. Alarms were going off in the man's head as he panicked, not knowing if the young man was alive or not and more or less, a bandit or simply a traveler. He decided to risk taking the stranger home in hopes that he could save him from death's cold embrace. Carefully, he slung the boy's arm around his shoulder and hoisted him up, the deathly cold touch causing the hair on his neck to rise. Slowly, he began his painful and harsh journey towards what he suspects to be the direction of his home, slowly dragging the limp body along.

The world was dark…

Wander drifted aimlessly in the unfamiliar void, a strange sense of tranquility coming over him.

"Am I dead…?" he wondered

"You're not." A voice boldly stated

At this Wander grew curious. Who was this person?

"Who are you?" he asked

The voice snicker "Nobody important. I'm just here to give you a warning."

Wander's curiosity grew "Warning?"

He could tell the mysterious person was nodding "The gods have a pretty big plan for you" he answered cockily

The teen frowned "Plan?"

"Nothing I can tell you. Now that my job is done, it's time for you to wake up." The voice stated

"Wait!" Wander called before the world flashed white.

Who was that mysterious person? What plans do the gods have in store for Wander?

All will be unraveled in time…

Now a message to all the readers who read this previously and continued to check in:

I deeply apologize that I didn't update this story in a VERY long time. I have been dodging in fear of being set on fire by flamers. I would like to say thanks to eschmongu and TheNomade5 for leaving a review that helped me get motivated to start up once more. Also I am sorry if this chapter isn't as good as my last one (I've just gotten back into writing again so I need a little time to get back into epic writing mode) and I will be updating this fic weekly if I'm allowed and I will be starting the parallel stories very soon.

Hopefully, by the next update I'll be able to tell you all their titles and I hope that you enjoy them like you enjoyed this story so far.

May the Divines bless you my friends.

Amerstaru out-


	3. Day 13: Calm Before the Storm

**Finally, after a year or two (I think it's two) of not being able to get the update in, I finally got it in! I know it's been a looooooong while but, I haven't forgotten about this story, yet. I own neither games though if I had, it would be beautiful.**

**Proudly presenting the 3****rd**** chapter of the Shadow of the Dragons!**

A cool mountainous breeze blew through the snow encrusted forest as the first light of dawn began to play its way over the high peaks of the Jellal Moutains, giving warmth to what little life was awake during the wintery season of Frostfall. Smoke lazily drifted from the chimney of a small cottage that was nestled within the woods, the baa- ing of sheep, faint and welcomed to the silent landscape of white. A bird was perched on the open window sill as a boy laid still upon a bed of straw, furs stacked high on top of him. His autumn colored hair, disheveled and spayed across the pillow his head rested upon and pale skin shivered at the gentle warmth of the sun. The auburnette groaned, his icy blue eyes fluttering open before screwing themselves shut once more.

It wasn't long before he sat up, and started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I see that you're awake, young man." A voice stated.

The teen looked over, spotting an old man sitting near a hearth with a pot held over it. Silently, he nodded, curious as to what the man was cooking.

His question was soon answered, as he watch the man rise from his seat and grab a bowl, pouring some of the pot's contents into it and holding it out for the teen to take.

Gratefully, he accepted the food, and quietly thanked the man. He observed said food, and found that it was a kind of stew with meat in it. Cautiously, he took the spoon that sat in the bowl and took a bite of the meat that sat within it. Deciding that it had not been poisoned, he continued to eat his meal.

"It's good that you enjoy that, lad. Though do you mind telling me, what are you doing this far up the Jellal Mountains?" the man questioned

The teen looked at the man stupidly, pale blue eyes meeting sterling grey ones, they silently stared at each other before the boy shrugged, and went back to eating the food he was given.

He felt the man eye him suspiciously as he ate, patiently waiting for him to be done.

When the boy finished his stew, he gazed back at the man who had been watching him, "I don't know" was his answer.

One of the man's eye brows rose at this, but proceeded to ask another question, "What's your name then?"

"Wander" the teen replied.

The man hummed, then held his hand out for Wander's bowl, who handed the man the object, asking a question of his own, "And yours, sir?"

"I'm Tiberius Silvus, Former General of the Imperial Legion as well as a Scholar." The old man stated, giving Wander a kind smile.

"I'm sorry if I came across as unfriendly to you, tensions have been high ever since the Civil War started over a year ago. I thought that by chance that you were one of the rebels, and I could get information from you." Tiberius apologized.

The teen nodded in understanding, "It's fine, sir."

A strange silence descended on the pair as neither spoke, both in deep thought about whom the other person may be and what their affiliations are. The sound of a door slamming open brought them back to the present, and they both turned their attention to the source.

A girl around the age of Wander with short black hair and piercing emerald colored eyes stepped through the threshold, the blazing light of the fire painted her pale skin crimson as she strode forward with a deer slung over her shoulder. Enthusiastically, she waved to the two men, "I'm back, grandfather!" she called.

The old man stood and spread his arms out, a large smile dancing his way onto his face, "Vetta, my girl! How was the hunt?"

"T'was well, grandfather, caught two deer and an elk just yesterday evening. Even had time to go and grab some fish as well" the girl answered, receiving a hug from Tiberius.

"That's good, lass! We can dry the meat and store it for the time being then, we can also use the hide to make some new garments for our young friend over here as well" he said, glancing back towards the auburnette who was just starting to get up.

Vetta beamed, and quickly made her way over to him, "Hello there stranger!" she greeted.

"What's your name?"

Wander stared at her, curious as to why she was seemingly happy, "Wander."

"Wander, that's a new name. Anyways, I'm just happy to see someone who's around the same age as I am" She took his hand and shook it firmly, earning a look of surprise from him.

Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head.

The girl looked at him strangely, "What's the matter?" She questioned, pieces of her bangs falling into her eyes.

Wander shook his head, "It's nothing."

Vetta pouted, "You're going to tell me one day, Wander"

Tiberius roared in laughter as the boy began to fidget under her stare, _"She looks and acts a lot like Mono" _Wander thought frightfully suppressing a shiver from traveling down his spine.

The girl smirked and began to laugh slowly, before joining her uproarious grandfather in unison.

The auburn haired teen smiled softly, reminiscing on the few memories that he had of him and Mono.

**Right, just gonna end that chapter there. Probably not the best place to stop in all honesty but, I had to get Wander and the other two properly introduced as well as set up his personality a little. Next up, a little action (hopefully) and setting up the scene of Skyrim for all to behold! I'm sorry if the story seems a little slow (I dislike it as well and REALLY want to get to the action) but, all things have to begin somewhere, right?**

**Until next time, everyone!**


	4. Day 15: Feeling

Me: Okay, I got bored rather quickly after I posted the 3rd chapter *mutters in background* _damnit Lloyden…_

Lloyd (From Tales of Symphonia): What'd I do?

Me: Everything wrong and why are you here? I haven't written your story yet! *boots Lloyd out of story*

Lloyd: Aww D:

Me: Alright, now that that's taken care of, now presenting Chapter 4, which will **hopefully** have some action in it? I own neither Shadow of the Colossus nor Skyrim, if Ihad… *maniacal laughter in the background*

* * *

><p>A few weeks had pasted since Wander had arrived in the mysterious lands known as Skyrim, having nothing but the black blade that he had once used to slay the sixteen colossi that stood between him and resurrecting his dead love, Mono. The man who had found him, Tiberius, insisted that the teen stay with him and his granddaughter until the month of spring.<p>

A slush of snow fell from a nearby tree with a splat, onto the moist ground below. Newly sprung grass began to poke through the snow cover landscape as a new energy surged through the forest. The birds sang harmoniously, a sign that spring was just around the corner for the once sleepy tundra of Skyrim.

Wander sat on a nearby tree stump, his hand gently caressing the tall black mare beside him. A pink bow that curved in an unusual manner was slung over his shoulder as the quiver of arrows rested on its side just below his waist, firmly clasped to the belt that held a variety of pouches. His blade was fitted onto his back, were it hung safely and within easy reach if he ever needed it.

Quietly, he sighed, before standing up and tugging on the reins of his companion, "Come on, Agro. We need to get home before it gets dark out"

The horse obediently followed his wishes, pulling away from the grass that it had been feeding on and standing next to her rider. Gracefully, the teen mounted the colossal mare and spurred her into a lazy walk, happy to have at least one familiar face in this strange new world. He remembered the morning about a week after he came to Tamerial and hearing the familiar whine of the horse he had thought died on his way to fight the final colossus, Melus. He was more relieved than shocked when Agro had trotted over to him and nuzzled him adoringly, that was, until she sneezed on him. He cringed from at the memory as it had taken days for him to get the scent of horse snot off of his clothes.

Looking up through the canopy of trees to the skies above, the teen felt at peace, and began reflecting back on the time he spent fighting the colossi.

Had it all really happen?

It almost seemed like a distant dream to him now, except it wasn't. He was in a completely different land far away from home and one question still bugged him.

What happened to Dormin?

Something in his guts told him that the god didn't simply vanish when he was taken into the light. No, there was a lot more to it than that. A small detail he couldn't place a finger on. Wander frowned, pondering on the weird feeling that there was more to the memory then what it let on.

He didn't notice the small cottage he had now been living in coming into view, until a voice called it him.

"Wander?" the rough voice belonged to none other than Tiberius.

The teen snapped his head in the direction of the man.

Seeing that he had Wander's attention, he continued, "I need you to fetch something for me. I know it's getting late but this is urgent, I need you to head to Dark Water Crossing, and quickly."

The auburnette frowned, clearly confused by the request.

Tiberius made a shooing gesture towards the horse and slayer, urging them to go, "Go, go! You need to hurry my boy, or else you'll be caught up in something I would rather you not be swept up in."

Sighing but, giving into the demand, Wander turned Agro away and spurred her into a full on gallop. A knot began to form in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help but look about nervously.

This wasn't going to end well at all…

* * *

><p>Me: Yep, no action yet. Fixing some quirks and such, now that I've re- read and looked at how I had Wander act. I figured that I would have him be quieter for the rest of his story, as he was in the game.<p>

Wander: …

?: I think he'll be more in character that way, makes more sense.

Me: Oh right, I gotta start doing both of your stories next, uhuhu

Wander: …Them?

Me: Don't think you're going to be the only hero out there, laddie~ Anyways, Review would be kindly appreciated, pwease? ;-;


	5. Day 15: Ambush

**Me:** Fuck it, I'm getting started on this chapter before my writing class tomorrow.  
><strong>Wander:<strong> …?  
><strong>Me:<strong> Don't ask my dear boy, just relax and enjoy what I have planned out for you in this chapter~  
><strong>?<strong>: You **ARE** going to start my story next, right?  
><strong>? (2):<strong> Wait, what is this place anyways? Where did-?  
><strong>Me:<strong> *quickly covering ? (2)'s mouth* No spoilers -3- can't go ruining your story just yet.  
><strong>?:<strong> You already ruined the both of us…  
><strong>Me:<strong> True, I really did a number on you in that fanfic I'm still revising so I can post it up as your past thing, and I still gotta do the other one.  
><strong>Wander:<strong> Can we get this story going?  
><strong>Me:<strong> Oh right, I do not own any of the games in this fic. Now if you'll excuse me… *Dies pitifully defeated on government homework*

* * *

><p>The landscape blurred by as a dark horse raced through the heavily forested mountain. Wander was hunched over in the saddle, eyes trained forward as he scanned for the small mining village of Dark Water Crossing. The strange feeling in his gut had yet to subside, and only worsened as he drew closer to his destination. He wanted to stop, turn back, or just throw up right then and there.<p>

He didn't like this feeling.

Something kept him going though, a morbid curiosity to find the reason behind this feeling that taunted him. As if summoned by thought alone, the answer came in the form of a glint from the corner of his eye.

A sword came at a wide arc towards him.

The teen hissed and quickly pulled on Agro, causing her to rear away from the blade, but took the hit himself.

He cringed and let out a small yelp as the cold steel ripped through his calf.

On instinct, Wander retaliated.

He yanked his blade out of its sheath, the black metal catching the light of the sun as he stabbed down at his attacker.

Shortly after, he paled, realizing what he had done.

The sword Wander was hold had pierced the man's chest, blood tricked down its length on the other side and he watched the other gap like a fish.

He pulled his blade out with a sickening 'slick' and watched the man's limply fall to the ground.

The world went quiet, the teen staring at the corpse and the blade he held suddenly felt very heavy in his hand.

He suddenly became aware of that retched feeling in his stomach.

He killed a man. The first of many that would die by his blade.

At that point, Wander couldn't hold it anymore. Quickly, he hopped down from Agro and ran to a nearby bush, dropping his sword and emptying the contents of his stomach.

He killed someone.

Never had he imagine such a time would arise when he had to do such a thing. He never wanted to; he valued life more than anything.

And he just took one away.

The simple thought made his nuisance, and he swallowed thickly. His mind fell blank as he chewed his lip, trying to think of an appropriate reaction to what he had done.

A twig snapped somewhere to his side and suddenly, he was on high alert again.

Unhesitant, he picked his blade up and held it before him.

The teen was never an accomplished swordsman, he was a hunter, but he knew the basics of swordplay and only hoped that they would save him now.

His eyes flashed to the dead man near him, and he gripped his sword tighter.

He had to take another life.

A minute went by, then two. Soon, several minutes pasted and Wander began to relax, until a man sprang on him.

The auburnette barely had time to react and clumsily blocked the steel blade that came at him.

Metal screeched against metal as they met.

The teen eyed the man in front of him. The steel armor he wore glistened in the morning sun as he pushed the boy away, eyes wide in surprise.

"It's just a boy!" a voice boomed from the nearby undergrowth.

"He could be a Stormcloak spy, you never know what they do nowadays" the man with the blade argued.

Taking advantage of the momentary opening, Wander charged, his ebony blade poised high to pierce the man's heart.

An arrow whistled by and found its way into his thigh however, he fell to the ground clutching the wound.

At that moment, his memory of the last time he saw Mono played out in front of him.

"He's a tricky one, isn't he?" a man said, stepping out from under the bush wearing leather armor like the swordsman.

Wander didn't hear any of it, he watched as the scene played before him.

The bolt piercing the very same spot as the arrow, being turned over and stabbed in the chest with the very same blade he wielded. Seeing his dead love, still on the alter and the god's promise, unfulfilled.

He screamed.

It was animalistic, desperate. He could not let the same events repeat themselves again.

The two men near him jumped and he pounced on them with blade in hand.

He rammed into the archer first, his sword ripping through flesh as he pierced the man and with all his might, tore it out through the side.

The stranger fell, a pool of blood around his now cold corpse.

The teen whirred and screamed again, charging after the bladesman next.

Something hit him though and his ears rang.

Wander fell to his knees, confused before something overtook him.

He fell into a black abyss, a strange feeling of pity coming from somewhere deep within his mind.

He felt a piece of himself slipping away.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: Oh god, I hope this is good x.x  
><strong>?<strong>: You're fine… Maybe.  
><strong>Wander<strong>: Great, another case of amnesia?  
><strong>Me:<strong> WELL, in my Nightmare of Another Dream, it was necessary because it had to happen  
><strong>Wander and ?:<strong> Riiiiiigght  
><strong>Wander<strong>: Reviews are welcomed for this story.  
><strong>?:<strong> Don't be shy now~  
><strong>Wander, ?, and Me:<strong> Until next time everyone!  
><strong>? to Wander:<strong> (What happened to the other kid? o_o?!)


	6. Author's Note (Please Read)

To all of the fans out there….

I AM DEEPLY, HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE, AND [insert related words here] SORRY!

I've been working on drafting the next several chapters in this story for a bit now and I'm currently stuck in a ditch as I've been trying to rework several kinks in SotD due to my rash decisions on a few parts. I would like to say, I originally wasn't suppose to have the orginal Agro in this story but rather, was going to have Wander obtain a horse to name after her. Don't be surprised if a few parts of the already posted chapters change sooner or later because things didn't really turn out well. Aside from that, thank you for dropping by, suffice to say, I didn't really think a lot of people would be interested in this fanfiction due to its rather unique combination. Reviews are much appreciated, recommendations are also encourage because they do inspire a lot of creativity, as I love to play around with a multitude of ideas to see what interesting things I may get! Stay in touch, my dear friends, and gods watch over you in your endevours.

-Amerstaru


End file.
